Vicious Love
by Senf
Summary: Hanayuki, uma inuyoukai misteriosa, acaba por conhecer o temido Príncipe e Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru. O que esta youkai misteriosa poderá fazer com o coração frio e desumano do Lorde das Terras do Oeste?
1. O encontro

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho.

_**Estória: Vicious Love**_

_"Estava frio. A neblina era espessa, estava ruim de se enxergar. O vento soprava forte, mas não havia sinal de tempestade. Os aldeões achavam que era um youkai que fazia isso. Talvez fosse, afinal, na idade feudal japonesa existiam muitos youkais, com vários tipos de poderes e aparências._

_A garota corria como o vento, próxima a um vilarejo. Estava fugindo de algo. Ela não demonstrava medo, mas percebia-se que estava bem ferida. Se observasse bem, veria que ela era uma youkai. Era jovem. Em anos humanos, ela parecia ter uns nove, o que, na verdade, era pouco mais de um ano humano... youkais cães crescem diferentes dos humanos e, quando chegam a aparentar vinte e um, eles têm, na verdade, três anos humanos... possuía cabelo cacheado, azul escuro com um brilho leve de prata, passava um pouco da sua cintura. Seus olhos, azuis gelados, amedrontariam qualquer ser que prezasse por sua vida, afinal, não era por ela ser um filhote que ela não poderia ser perigosa. O problema, era que o ser que a caçava não prezava pela própria vida nem pela de outro ser, ele só queria a garota morta._

_- Não chegue mais perto...! – gritou a criança, tentando atacar um inimigo que parecia ser invisível."_

Ela acordou assustada. Onde estaria? Por que ela teve esse sonho novamente? Era uma lembrança que ela queria esquecer, mas que sempre vinha à mente dela, querendo ou não, acordada ou dormindo. Passaram-se duzentos anos e, ainda assim, ela se lembrava disso. Era o dia em que seus pais morreram, nas mãos de um inimigo poderoso. Também foi o dia que ela quase foi morta pelo mesmo ser que matara seus pais, e o dia que se tornara uma assassina realmente hábil.

- Eu odeio esses sonhos... até acordada consigo tê-los... dormindo, só são um pouco piores, mas não diferem muito das visões de quando estou acordada... – falou a mulher, agora, aparentando ter mais ou menos vinte e um anos.

Ela fitou alguém ao seu lado, alguém que ela não conhecia.

- Por que me salvou da morte, youkai?

- . . . – Ele não respondeu.

- Responda-me! – gritou a mulher, em tom autoritário.

- Você não acha a lua bela? – perguntou o youkai que a salvara, olhando para a lua cheia que a madrugada mostrava.

- Hã...? Não é isso que quero saber. Responda-me: Por que salvou minha vida?

- Ela simboliza a frieza e a beleza. Possui uma mudança de temperamento rápido, corresponde ao bem sobre o mau. Pelo menos é isso o que dizem sobre a lua. – disse o youkai de cabelo longo prateado, ignorando a pergunta da garota.

O rosto dela demonstrava raiva, nunca alguém a desrespeitara tanto, ignorando suas perguntas. Há quantos anos isso não acontecia...? Provavelmente uns duzentos, a última pessoa que a desrespeitara morreu nas mãos dela, enquanto ainda era uma filhotinha. Seu reinado começou assim que matara o assassino de seus pais.

Nunca mais alguém lhe desrespeitara, a não ser quando queriam lutar com ela. Só que, esse youkai, não queria lutar com ela. Ele não podia, afinal, como ela, ele era um youkai cão de classe alta e os cães machos nunca atacam as cadelas fêmeas de uma mesma classe. Em compensação, as cadelas podiam atacá-los o quanto quisessem, pois eles não revidariam, o máximo que fariam seria fugir. No reino animal é parecido: Os cães são os únicos animais que não atacam as suas fêmeas, são os únicos que não as ferem. Com os youkais é quase a mesma coisa. Mas este não era o caso. Pelo menos, não no momento.

Ela precisava fugir dele, o quanto antes, senão, estaria com graves problemas. Qual o problema? Em poucas semanas, ela entraria no 'cio'. Ele poderia ignorar muito bem esse problema, pois muitos youkais cães sabiam se controlar. Mas a questão era: esse youkai saberia se controlar? Essa era uma resposta que ela, sinceramente, não queria descobrir, pois talvez ficasse meio tarde demais...

- Eu não sei quem você é, cachorro, não sei o porquê de ter-me salvo e também não gostei nem um pouco de você. Vou embora. – disse a mulher em voz alta, se levantando.

- Faça silêncio. – disse o youkai friamente – ela está dormindo – apontou para uma criança humana, que dormia encostada a um cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças e, este, por sua vez, não se importou nem um pouco por tê-la dormindo ali.

- . . . Por que você mantém uma criança humana com você...?

- . . . – novamente, ele não respondeu.

- . . . – ela se sentou – Então, qual o seu nome?

- Pensei que você fosse embora. – disse o youkai.

- Eu estava indo, mas quero saber o porquê de você ficar com essa criança, afinal, ela parece estar sendo criada como se fosse sua filha, parece que você gosta dela. Então, acho que para você me responder isso eu tenho que fazer amizade com você...

- Você acabou de responder à sua pergunta.

- . . . Sim, mas quero saber o porquê de alguém como você, que parece odiar humanos, passou a gostar de uma criança humana...

- Como sabe que odeio humanos?

- É fácil deduzir isso pela roupa que veste, pela classe que aparenta ser, e pelo jeito em que olha para tudo e todos. – disse, com um olhar de tédio.

- . . .

- Acho que você não é muito de falar, não?

- . . .

- Até quando pretende me ignorar...?

- . . .

- . . . – Apareceu uma gota enorme na cabeça dela. Com certeza, ela tinha sido salva por um príncipe youkai que se achava o todo-poderoso, acima de tudo e todos para conversar mais do que algumas poucas palavras com alguém.

- Pensei que você fosse reclamar por eu falar pouco. – disse ele, que estava... sorrindo?

- Eu ia...

Ele sorriu, novamente.

- Você não irá me dizer seu nome, youkai? – perguntou a mulher observando-o bem dentro de seus olhos dourados frios.

- Sou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste do Japão, Sesshoumaru, um príncipe.

- . . . _"Que ele é um príncipe, é óbvio!"_ – Pensou.

- E qual o seu nome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Hanayuki, mas muitos me chamam apenas de Hanay...

- E qual a sua posição? Você parece ser de uma classe alta, mas o que você faz? – Desta vez, Sesshoumaru era quem a fuzilava nos olhos.

- Sou uma Deusa... bem, mestiça de Deusa... meu pai era um Deus Cachorro do Gelo, e minha mãe uma youkai cadela da Neve. Mas eles foram assassinados quando eu tinha nove anos.

- E você tem poderes de um Deus e de um youkai. Entendo.

- É ruim possuir poderes de Deuses e youkais, você fica perdido, às vezes.

- Como assim? – perguntou o InuTaisho.

- Com os poderes de um Deus, posso controlar magia e, com poderes de youkais, posso usar a força bruta. Nesse caso, mestiços de Deuses com youkais são mais poderosos que muitos youkais e Deuses.

- Óbvio.

- Mas, possuindo esses poderes, tenho que ser, ao mesmo tempo, uma youkai e uma Deusa. Devo ajudar os humanos e, como a maioria dos youkais, também devo ser hostil para com eles.

- E por que você não faz apenas uma dessas coisas? – perguntou o jovem Daiyoukai, um pouco confuso.

- Não posso. Assim, perco minha natureza de youkai ou de Deusa.

- . . .

- Sem contar que, há humanos que merecem receber ajuda e há humanos que merecem morrer. Gosto do que faço, e eles gostam de quando os ajudo.

- Não me pareceu isso, quando te salvei.

- Aqueles humanos e youkais que você viu no campo de batalha...

"_Era uma noite bela, não fosse pela quantidade de mortos pelo chão. Há pouco, uma chacina ocorrera. Humanos e youkais contra um só ser. Uma mulher que, ainda por cima, os vencera, mas ficara ferida. Essa história seria parecida com a de Midoriko, não fosse a parte de ter humanos contra uma mulher que, diferente de Midoriko, era uma youkai._

_O Daiyoukai observou a sobrevivente, que estava quase desmaiada. Ela tentou não deixar que ele se aproximasse, mas estava muito fraca. Ele a pega no colo, onde ela adormeceu rapidamente, pois não se sentiu insegura com ele."_

- Continue. O que têm eles? – perguntou o príncipe, vendo que ela ficara quieta por alguns segundos demais.

- Bem, aqueles humanos eram de um vilarejo que não ajudei. Mas eles mereceram morrer. Eles eram assassinos. Atacavam os outros vilarejos para pegar suas guarnições. Aqueles youkais que estavam lá, me odiavam por eu ter matado parentes deles, mas eles quem me atacaram primeiro.

- Pensei que Deuses perdoassem todos.

- Já disse, não sou inteira Deusa, não preciso seguir essa ordem.

- . . . Típico dos humanos. Só pensam em viver às custas dos outros.

- Nem todos os humanos são assim... há aqueles que querem aprender e ajudar; há aqueles que tentam e não conseguem; estes merecem ajuda. Os que vivem dos outros, sem nem tentar, sem cooperar, não merecem nada, apenas a morte.

- Grande parte dos seres humanos só pensam em seu próprio bem.

- Sim mas, mesmo estes, às vezes, tentam ajudar os outros. Eles não são tão egoístas assim.

- Você está enganada. Humanos são fracos e egoístas. Sempre foram e sempre serão. Esta será a ruína deles.

- Mas pelo menos eles nunca desistem de suas metas... foi isso que observei.

- A ruína deles será alcançada quando brigarem por algo, por puro egoísmo. Irão se matar.

- Me diga, Sesshoumaru, você perdeu seu braço numa luta contra alguém para, com certeza, conseguir algo que lhe desse mais poder, não? Isso também é egoísmo puro. Nesse caso, você não é muito diferente dos humanos.

- . . . Isso não vem ao caso.

- Então, quem arrancou seu braço? Você parece ser bem forte, tenho certeza de que um ser fraco não conseguiria fazer isso com você.

- Não te interessa. – disse ele dando uma pausa e olhando a lua – Pensei que você fosse embora.

- Ah... Se você está me tocando, então, irei. – Ela se levantou e foi em direção à floresta próxima dali.

Quando amanheceu, Hanay já não estava mais com eles. Jyaken e Rin não viram nada de diferente pois, quando Sesshoumaru a salvou, eles já estavam dormindo profundamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Olha só o que eu peguei! – Gritava a garota, Rin. Esta estava com um peixe enorme na mão, tinha acabado de ir pescar com o Jyaken que voltara encharcado do lago.

- Jyaken, pelo visto você deixou que a criança te desse um banho... – falou o Daiyoukai, sorrindo para a garotinha que corria em volta dele com o peixe na mão.

- Criançççça chata! – Praguejou o sapo, que ao falar isso foi pisoteado "sem querer querendo" por uma Rin.

- Jyaken, cozinhe o peixe para a Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, calmamente.

- Ssssim, Ssssesssshoumaru-ssssama... – Comentou Jyaken, com uma marca de um pé na cara.

Cinco minutos depois...

- Jyaken! Meu peixinho tá pronto! – perguntou a menina, toda alegre.

- É claro que não! Mal comeccccccei a limpá-lo!

Mais cinco minutos se passaram...

- E agora, Jyaken! Tá pronto o peixe? – perguntou a criança, impaciente.

- Não, sssssua menina burra! Eu acabei de esssspetá-lo para sssser fritado!

E assim foi a cada cinco minutos, por durante meia hora...

Enquanto isso, na floresta onde Hanay tinha sumido, um príncipe caçava seu café da manhã.

- _"Hum... O que comerei hoje...? Não estou com muita fome... talvez um boi seja o suficiente para o café."_ – pensou Sesshoumaru. (N/A: Lembrem-se de que o Sesshoumaru na sua verdadeira forma é muito grande, nesse caso um boi inteiro para ele seria bem pouco.)

O Daiyoukai emanou um pouco de sua energia maligna, chamando a atenção de youkais que ele matou facilmente. Apareceu, em pouco tempo, um youkai boi, um pouco maior que a vaca de três olhos do Toutousai. Sesshoumaru o arrastou, ainda vivo, para o céu, onde tomou sua verdadeira forma e engoliu o boi numa única mordida.

"_- Não! – Gritou a menina, assustada – já disse para não se aproximar!_

_Ela corria desesperada, não tinha para onde fugir, a não ser o vilarejo. Neste havia um pequeno templo, onde ela não pensou duas vezes e entrou. Um youkai não devia entrar num templo, a não ser que este quisesse morrer, mas a criança não tinha muita escolha: Ou morria como seus pais, ou morria num templo. Mas isso não aconteceu. O templo não a feriu. Pelo contrário, ela foi protegida por ele. A alma de um monge estava naquele templo, e ele parecia proteger tanto humanos quanto youkais, pelo menos foi isso em que a garota acreditou na hora._

_Ela observou o que havia no templo: um colar com uma coisa pontuda pendurada neste e algumas facas e pergaminhos sagrados, os quais, ela preferiu não chegar perto por razões óbvias. Nesse caso, sobraram as facas e o colar. Ela precisava de uma arma, mas uma faca não ia ser diferente das garras dela. Opções: Pegar o colar ou morrer. _

_- O que eu vou fazer com um colar? – perguntou a criança, desesperada, pois o templo tremia com a energia maligna do youkai fora desta. – Estou vendo que não tenho muita escolha... – ela toca no colar lentamente, pois estava com medo que tivesse uma magia em volta dele – AAAAAAHHHH! – Ela gritou, pois o objeto pontudo na ponta do colar se transformara num tipo de tridente metálico, com pontas nos dois lados._

_- Saia daí, filhote de cachorro! – gritou seu caçador – você não pode fugir de mim! É seu destino!_

_- Meu destino? – Perguntou a garotinha, muito confiante – Com certeza, meu destino é vingar a morte de meus pais... – disse, fincando o tridente no coração do youkai, quase matando-o – Se meu pai não estivesse quase morrendo envenenado e se minha mãe não estivesse ferida também e nem estivesse cuidando dele e de mim, você com certeza teria morrido. Mas você jogou sujo e esperou a hora em que todos estivessem despreparados. Sabe o que papai me ensinou? Que, quando eu quiser um escravo, eu posso usar uma magia que só ele sabia fazer, uma magia que rouba a alma de youkais, mas isso só pode ocorrer enquanto ele estiver morrendo. – dito isso, ela invocou algumas palavras, onde a alma dele foi sugada para dentro de um anel que ela usava. - Agora, quando eu quiser, te chamarei e você será meu brinquedinho. Poderei te dar um novo corpo, e um novo nome._

_Os humanos do vilarejo se assustaram com a capacidade da pequena youkai._

_- Garota, como você tocou no colar de Namida? – Perguntou um dos aldeões, realmente assustado._

_- Hã...? Por que, vocês humanos estão me perguntando isso? Vocês não podem tocar?_

_- Não... mal podemos entrar no templo que a alma daquele monge nos põe pra fora... como uma youkai como você conseguiu entrar lá?_

_- Ah... Não sei... – falou a garota, sem nada entender._

_Os aldeões acharam que ela era uma boa youkai, pois foram salvos por ela e ela era a única pessoa que a alma do monge aceitava no templo por mais do que alguns meros minutos._

_Com o tempo, muitos souberam dela e foram pedir ajuda a ela. Alguns humanos ela matava, dizia que eram mal-agradecidos. Muitos youkais tentaram matá-la, mas ela era quem acabava por matá-los. Assim, ela conquistou muitas terras, como todo o sul do Japão. Sim... o youkai, lorde de lá, era, na verdade, a youkai, ou, como alguns poucos humanos diziam, a Deusa."_

Ela acordou de seu transe. Mesmo acordada, ela tinha essas lembranças. E por falar nas terras do Sul, ela tinha que voltar para lá, antes que um de seus subordinados fizesse alguma besteira, ou antes que Sesshoumaru descobrisse que tinha um inimigo em suas terras.

- É melhor que eu volte para lá mesmo... antes que Haru faça zona nas terras do Sul... – falou baixinho, mais como se fosse um pensamento. Ela sentiu uma presença e um cheiro já conhecidos bem a sua frente – Você! O que estás fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto, - falou Sesshoumaru – pensei que você fosse embora. Para onde você irá voltar? Quem é Haru?

- Ah... – ele devia estar ali por todo o transe. – _"Essas visões estão começando a realmente atrapalhar... se ele fosse um inimigo, o que na verdade ele é, mas (aparentemente) não sabe, eu estaria com problemas. Ele não me mataria, claro, mas tentaria se casar comigo a todo custo por causa das terras..." _– Uma gota enorme surgiu em sua cabeça, ele não a deixaria ir sem responder à pergunta, isso estava estampado na cara dele.

- Responda-me.

**Hanayuki** – foi apenas uma brincadeira em que fiz. Hana significa flor. Yuki significa neve. A idéia era ser Flor da Neve, mas acho que não deu muito certo...

**InuTaisho** significa General dos Cães.

**Namida** significa Lágrima.

**O que vocês acharam? Bem... Por favor, não tentem me trucidar (ou algo assim) caso não tenham gostado da fanfic, pois só tenho catorze anos. Agradeço à Ranu.chan Satuki por me ajudar a achar um nome para essa fanfic e também aos outros que tentaram me ajudar com o nome. Agradeço a Yami and Raito por ter me ajudado na sinopse da fanfic, pois sou péssima nisso. **

**Por favor, contem-me se está bom ou ruim, ou se algo está confuso, pois tentarei melhorar... Obrigada. Obs: Essa fanfic se passa pouco antes da saga dos Schitinintais (os sete zumbis). Obrigada!**


	2. Um breve adeus

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho.

**No último capítulo...**

- Ah... – ele devia estar ali por todo o transe. – _"Essas visões estão começando a realmente atrapalhar... se ele fosse um inimigo, o que na verdade ele é, mas (aparentemente) não sabe, eu estaria com problemas. Ele não me mataria, claro, mas tentaria se casar comigo a todo custo por causa das terras..." _– Uma gota enorme surgiu em sua cabeça, ele não a deixaria ir sem responder à pergunta, isso estava estampado na cara dele.

- Responda-me.

**Fim do último capítulo.**

- Haru é um dos meus servos principais, como aquele sapo verde que estava dormindo próximo à sua criança. Ele é seu servo, não?

- Sim, é. Mas a questão principal não é essa. Por acaso você disse terras do sul? Elas são suas, não? – Disse, já suspeitando.

- Sim... – respondeu. Ela não tinha como escapar mais, ele a estava segurando contra uma árvore, e ela ainda estava cansada... simplesmente não estava a fim de brigar... – o que vai fazer comigo, já que sou dona de todo o sul? _"Por que estou perguntando isso se provavelmente já sei qual é a idéia dele?" _– gota.

- Você acha que te convencerei a se casar comigo? – ele sorriu – eu não preciso me casar com você para possuir suas terras.

- Ah, não? E como pretende pegá-las, então? – perguntou, um pouco aliviada, pois sabia que ele não poderia feri-la.

- Mandando meu meio-irmão abobado te matar – dessa vez, seu sorriso estava ainda maior.

- O quê? Ele não pode me matar. Ainda será um cão, como você.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – falou, em tom ameaçador – meio-irmão. – repetiu, lentamente - Não pensou que ele pode ser um hanyou? Nesse caso, a regra de não atacar cadelas de mesma classe não equivale para ele.

- Como se um hanyou pudesse me machucar... haha! – riu.

- É claro que ele pode. Quem você acha que arrancou meu braço?

- . . . – pensou por alguns breves segundos, e rebateu – Com certeza foi seu meio-irmão hanyou "abobado", como você mesmo disse, que odeia obedecer às suas ordens? Afinal, se ele te obedecesse, ele não teria arrancado seu braço. – agora quem sorria era ela, e não ele.

- Você não está sendo muito esperta...

_- "O quê!Como ousas..." _– pensou.

- Como eu disse agora pouco, meu irmão é um aparvalhado... Qualquer coisa que eu fale, ele acredita...

- E o que você diria pra ele me matar? – perguntou, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Eu diria a ele que foi você quem matou a mãe humana dele, quando ele era criança. Ele irá acreditar, pois não se lembrará da verdade...

- E se eu disser que é mentira?

- Mesmo que ele me odeie, ele acreditaria mais em mim do que em você, pois ainda sou o aniki dele...

- Diga o que quiser, eu mostrarei a ele que você está mentindo. Além do mais, pensei que você não enganasse as pessoas para o seu próprio bem. Pensei que você as matasse, fizesse o trabalho todo sozinho.

- Sim, eu geralmente não engano as pessoas, pois as mato imediatamente ou faço-as de escravas.

- Por que não me mata, então? – perguntou, em tom desafiador.

- Você sabe o porquê de eu não matá-la... – o Daiyoukai fitou-a atentamente por algum tempo, tocou-lhe os cabelos, até que seus olhos caíram sobre o pescoço dela, chamando-lhe a atenção. Havia uma marca... só dava para ver uma pontinha, pois o quimono cobria o resto. – O que é esta marca? – perguntou, curioso.

- . . . _"Não olhe!"_ – pensou, sem demonstrar nada.

- Já que você não vai me responder, verei por eu mesmo. – dito isso, ele puxou um pouco o quimono dela e observou a marca. Era uma meia lua, como a que ele tem na testa, só que esta era vermelha, como sangue. Vermelho... era estranho. Ela deveria ter uma lua da cor do seu cabelo ou coisa parecida, mas era uma cor totalmente diferente... Não era... como ela.

- Satisfeito por saber o que é isso?

- Não... São muito raros youkais cães com essas marcas de lua, sabia? Na verdade, eu nunca tinha visto outro com exceção de meu pai... Ele me contou, quando eu ainda era um filhote que, se eu achasse uma fêmea com essa marca, não importando a cor da lua, eu deveria me casar com ela, pois são muito raras e mais poderosas do que aparentam... _"Por que a lua dela é vermelha...? Perguntarei, mais tarde..."_

- Por acaso pretendes casar-se comigo? – Agora sim, ela sentia-se encrencada.

- Talvez mais tarde, quando eu precisar de um descendente...

- Ow... Então, você quer dizer que vai se casar comigo apenas quando estiver com muitos problemas na sua terra e talvez esteja até para morrer?

- Este Sesshoumaru não pode ser ferido a tal ponto por ninguém...

- Como você pode me dizer isso, se seu irmão te arrancou o braço?

- Ele nunca me mataria... Sou o aniki dele, parte do meu sangue corre nele.

- Só que... tenho certeza de que não é só o seu irmão que pode te fazer mal... ouvi falar num tal de Naraku, nessas terras... dizem que ele é muito perigoso e que ele te deixou bem irritado...

- . . .

- Não vai falar nada?

- Eu irei conseguir matar aquele pseudo-hanyou, sem sua ajuda, ou do meu irmão.

- Se você diz... Mas até lá, eu posso estar casada com outro. – Provocou-o.

- Não há youkai cão mais forte do que eu no Japão. Tenho certeza de que você não iria querer um filhote com um youkai mais fraco que eu.

- Sim, mas, quem disse que eu quero um filhote?

- Você, como eu, precisa continuar a linhagem. Quando chegar a sua hora, irá aceitar.

- Ainda falta muito para minha hora. Até lá, alguém já terá te assassinado...

- Eu viverei por séculos, esperarei o quanto for preciso, mas você se casará comigo.

- Continue pondo fé, Sesshoumaru, assim você pode se tornar um Deus e se casar comigo! – zombou da cara dele.

- Ow... Estás insinuando... Que não sou digno o suficiente para me casar com você? – Ele abrira um sorriso malicioso e possuía um olhar desafiador.

- Talvez. – Falou, virando o rosto para não ter que olhá-lo.

- Talvez não é uma resposta.

- Não estou nem aí para o que você ou qualquer outro ser acham sobre qualquer coisa, até mesmo sobre mim.

- Ow... este Sesshoumaru sempre disse isso para ele mesmo. Não importa os outros nem o que eles pensam sobre você... Só importa o seu próprio bem.

- Como você diz isso se você parece ser tão apegado àquela criança humana? – Desafiou, mais uma vez.

- Ela foi uma experiência que deu certo.

- Experiência?

- Este Sesshoumaru tem o poder de trazer aqueles que morreram há pouco tempo de volta à vida, e ela foi o primeiro ser que fiz o teste.

- _"Ele pode trazer os mortos de volta à vida...? Aquela bruxa havia dito algo sobre um youkai muito poderoso com esse tipo de poder... mas..." _– Apareceu uma gota enorme na cabeça dela – _"... eu acho que matei a bruxa antes dela terminar o que ia dizer! Eu sabia que eu devia ser mais paciente e deixar que minhas presas falassem o que queriam para mim... agora... deixa-me ver se lembro de algo que aquela velha doida disse... hum..."_

- O que foi, Hanayuki? Algum problema? – Dessa vez, ele demonstrava mais interesse nela, parecia ter gostado de seu jeito desafiador...

- Hã...? – A mulher acorda de seu transe – Ah... eu estou tentando lembrar de algo, cale a boca e fique no seu canto. – Falou, sem nem olhar na cara dele.

- Quando eu me casar com você, terei de ensiná-la a ser mais educada...

- Já mandei que ficasse quieto!

- Ow... Que medo... – brincou – Qual o problema, Hanayuki? Do que está tentando lembrar?

- De algo que não te interess... – antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele se aproximou mais dela, deixando-a levemente corada.

- Tenho certeza de que, pela quantidade de vezes que você se distrai, você tem visões e lembranças... Será que você não poderia me mostrar, agora que estou próximo o suficiente de você? Tenho certeza que você consegue me mostrar...

- Sim... Posso... – respondeu, um pouco atordoada com a atitude do Daiyoukai – Mas eu não quero te mostrar minha lembrança. Agora, desgrude de mim. – disse, mudando de idéia rapidamente.

- Mas eu quero ver...

- Não vai ver, não! – falou, tentando se soltar do único braço do Daiyoukai que a apertava entre ele e a árvore.

- Mostre-me... – a voz dele não era uma voz de quem ordena e sim, uma voz de quem seduzia, calma e bela, quase que um sussurro... Uma voz que hipnotizaria qualquer garota que ele desejasse.

- Está bem...

O daiyoukai observou que tudo ficara negro e, logo, passou a ser manchado de sangue.

"_Uma velha estava deitada de barriga para baixo sobre uma mesa, estava bem ferida. Havia sangue e mortos em volta dela. A velha procurava por algo em cima da mesa, desesperadamente, derrubando tudo a seu caminho. Uma mulher se aproximava dela lentamente... não parecia estar com pressa, mas seus olhos demonstravam sede de sangue. Essa mulher era Hanay. Havia uma espécie de tridente na mão dela, e ela parecia muito confiante. _

_- Bruxa velha... – falou Hanay – eu disse para não me desapontar, mas você o fez._

_- Desculpe-me Hanayuki-sama... eu juro-te que não errarei mais com a Senhorita...! – ela ainda procurava algo sobre a mesa, onde havia muitos potes com poções – Eu não falharei de novo... por favor... não..._

_Por um instante, Hanayuki hesitou. Por um instante, a velha sorriu. Por um instante, Hanay quase morreu, ou foi isso o que ela achou que aconteceria..._

_- Maldita bruxa velha...! Como ousou tentar me envenenar com suas poções baratas! – falou Hanay, furiosa pois a bruxa jogara o conteúdo de um pote com um líquido espesso e mal-cheiroso, o qual, Hanayuki quase deixou de desviar._

_- Hah! Tentei te envenenar! Claro que não! Tentei te mostrar o futuro que te aguarda!_

_- O que...! Meu futuro! Você não tem capacidade para mostrar meu futuro! Você não pode me controlar e me fazer ficar triste ou coisa assim mostrando ele! Cale a boca, velha! – Ela ficou descontrolada, estava a poucos metros de cortar a cabeça da velha. _

_- Você conhecerá um youkai muito poderoso que pode dar a vida àqueles que há pouco tempo morreram... e não poderá escapar del... – Tarde demais, a cabeça da bruxa rolara no chão."_

- _"Grande informação!" – _Pensou Hanay, enquanto saíam das lembranças dela.

Sesshoumaru observou que aquela cena sumira, tudo ficara negro e, logo, ele percebeu estar de volta à floresta, ainda agarrado à mulher. Ele também percebera que o youkai que a velha falara era ele mesmo...

- Que tal você me soltar, Sesshoumaru? – Comentou a mulher, totalmente embaraçada com a situação.

- Não... Está confortável assim. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas eu não me sinto confortável! – Falou, tentando soltar-se do único e musculoso braço dele.

- Hum... logo você se sentirá confortável... você será minha esposa...

- Sabe, isso ainda vai demorar muitos séculos, que tal deixar o casamento e todo o resto pra depois? – respondeu, desesperada.

- Não... pelo seu cheiro, a única coisa que preciso fazer é convencê-la, você já está pronta para se casar comigo... – Dessa vez, ele a abraçou mais forte, deixando-a ainda mais corada – E eu mudei de idéia... quero me casar o mais cedo possível...

- Não... Eu não quero me casar com você... não foi isso que planejei...

- Não foi? Bem, não importa o que você tenha planejado... disse, lambendo-lhe o pescoço acima da lua, deixando-a arrepiada. - O que devo fazer para convencê-la a se casar comigo? O que você deseja? Posso te dar... O que você quiser.

- Eu... Fique... Longe de mim! – gritou, se afastando do braço dele com facilidade, pois ele não sabia que ela reagiria assim. Ele achou que ela já estava seduzida o suficiente... Um engano. – Não foi isso que escolhi para mim! Não foi assim que tracei meus planos! – Ela pegou o colar e o transformou naquele tridente.

- Você vai me matar? – Perguntou o Daiyoukai, sem mostrar nenhum sentimento.

- Claro. Quer apostar suas terras? – sorriu, maldosamente.

- Não. Se você for me matar, você ficará com elas de graça.

- Eu sei. Então, que tal se você me der suas terras e me esquecer? Nesse caso, eu não te matarei...

- Este Sesshoumaru prefere morrer. – falou friamente – Vamos, mate-me. Estou esperando. Ou você não tem competência para me matar?

- Oras...! Como ousas falar assim comigo!

- Como pensei. Você pode não demonstrar, mas como qualquer outra youkai que eu deseje, caiu nas minhas garras.

- Eu não caí nas suas garras! Cale a boca! Você não me seduziu! E não me seduzirá! – Dessa vez, ela realmente o atacou com o tridente, mas parou próximo ao pescoço dele, cortando um fio de cabelo.

- O que foi? Não vai me matar? – Perguntou o Daiyoukai, sorrindo.

- . . .

Ele esperou que ela respondesse, mas já que ficara quieta, ele a segurou pela cintura, com seu único braço.

- . . . – Novamente, ela ficou calada.

- Pensei que você fosse reclamar por eu fazer isso...

- Você é detestável.

- Detestável? Por quê?

- Você seduzia as mulheres que desejava e, depois, levava-as para a cama, dizendo que iria se casar com elas depois disso... mas enganava-as e não se casava com elas.

- Você está errada. Eu não mentia para elas. Nunca disse que iria me casar com qualquer uma delas, caso fôssemos para a cama. Você é a primeira que pedi em casamento. – ele sorriu, um sorriso amoroso, terno, diferente dos sorrisos maliciosos que ele sempre dá.

- . . . – Por um mísero instante, ela fitou o olhar dele, de forma doce também, mas, rapidamente, sua expressão mudou – Desde quando você me pediu em casamento! Você ordenou-me que me casasse com você! Ordenar e pedir são coisas totalmente diferentes! – Dessa vez, seus olhos ficaram avermelhados, como se estivesse se preparando para tomar sua verdadeira forma.

- Estou acostumado a ordenar, e não pedir. Mas não adianta te forçar, pois então eu nunca conseguiria me casar com você. Você fugiria de mim, custe o que custar, não?

- . . . – Os olhos dela se acalmaram um pouco, mas continuavam avermelhados – Claro que fugiria. Ou até, tentaria te matar, dessa vez, de verdade.

- Então... você quer se casar comigo? – perguntou, docemente.

- . . . – os olhos dela voltaram ao normal, sem nenhuma emoção, mesmo que a voz dele tivesse sido muito sedutora. Ela ainda estava brava.

- . . .

- Eu... ainda não posso... mas... futuramente aceitarei... tenho problemas na minha terra para resolver e gosto de fazer tudo sozinha... – mudou o tom de voz de calmo para nervoso - Entendeu? Tudo sozinha! Não se meta nos meus problemas!

- Está bem, eu também tenho muitos problemas para resolver aqui, como matar o Naraku... Quando você entrará no 'cio'?

Esta fora a gota d'água.

- O quê! Como você me faz uma pergunta desse tipo! _"Eu pretendia aceitar..." _– assustou-se e livrou-se do braço dele, que ainda estava na cintura dela.

- Fazendo. Além do mais, eu preciso saber disso para me casar no primeiro dia do seu cio... afinal, o cio só dura em torno de vinte dias e aparece a cada seis meses em cães.

- Não te interessa! Quando eu quiser, eu venho aqui pra me casar com você e não se fala mais no assunto! – mentiu. -_ "Que maldito interesseiro... não acredito que queria se casar comigo só para poder ter um filhote! E eu ainda acreditei... que ele possuísse sentimentos, como os humanos... Mas... a quem estou tentando enganar...! Eu também... não possuo sentimentos..."_ – Ela deu as costas para ele e, com seus poderes, criou uma escultura de gelo em forma de cavalo alado.

- Como pretende usar esta escultura? – Observou, prestando atenção em cada movimento dela.

- Colocando uma alma nela e transformando-o num cavalo de gelo. Simples, não? – dito e feito. Ela invocou algumas palavras, onde uma alma apareceu e foi colocada no cavalo de gelo que tomou vida, parecendo um cavalo normal, se não fosse pela cor meio transparente, meio azul e pelas asas.

- Volte em breve, Hanayuki... – Falou o jovem príncipe, nada assustado com o que ela fizera.

- Que tal no dia do Deus Nunca? Eu nunca me casaria com você! Foi muito fácil enganá-lo. Agora sei seu ponto fraco. É aquela criança humana... se eu pegá-la, você ficará tão furioso que não pensará muito, ficando fácil de tomar suas terras. – Mentiu, novamente. - _"Sim... eu aceitaria me casar com você, se não fosses tão atrevido e tão frio... Mas, mesmo assim... Te achei muito interessante, Sesshoumaru. Você merece meus cumprimentos!"_ – sorriu, com sua 'vitória'.

- Você poderia ter me matado, ao invés de me enganar. A não ser... que você não tenha coragem para me matar. – sorriu, maliciosamente.

Ela não tardou a responder:

- Creio que o motivo de eu não matá-lo, é porque quero vê-lo sofrer sem a criança... Ela iria te fazer falta, não? Por acaso ela te chama de 'papai'? – sua face demonstrava muita confiança...

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela e falou:

- Pensei que você tivesse se interessado por mim – Mesmo com o que ela dissera, ele sorriu – Mas vejo que você apenas fingiu que eu consegui te seduzir _"Ou talvez consegui mesmo?..."_ mas você me interessou... Irei atrás de você. Casará comigo, mais cedo do que pensas.

- Claro que não me casarei. Seus métodos de convencer são muito bons, mas eu não gosto de gente que fica fazendo drama...

- É mesmo? Tive a impressão que, por um breve instante, eu consegui convencê-la a ficar comigo... – tentou se aproximar dela, mas viu que ela construíra uma barreira em volta de si e contentou-se em ficar apenas observando-a.

- Talvez. Mas foi por um breve instante, o qual esquecerei em poucos minutos.

- Eu não acredito que você esquecerá tão facilmente...

- . . . Até logo. Quando eu estiver com vontade, virei buscar a menina, a sua cabeça e depois mando meus servos tomarem suas terras. – ela sorriu, montou no cavalo e foi embora, sem nem olhar para trás.

- Nos veremos de novo, Hanayuki. Só que da próxima vez você será minha noiva... – Falou ao vento, como se ela pudesse escutar as palavras baixas dele.

**Haru - **significa Primavera.

**Estão gostando? Esse capítulo me deu um trabalho do cão... e tem umas coisas nele que eu não gostei, mas deixarei assim pois me empolguei (um pouco demais) e já escrevi até o capítulo quatro (OBS: Eu gostei dos próximos...)! . " Eu vou postar os capítulos a cada duas semanas, mesmo que estejam prontos antes do tempo, okay? .**

**_Naku-chan: Oieee! Obrigada pela review, manaaa! XDD Obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem também e por oferecer ajuda! . beijos, até!_**

_**TaiNatsu: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste desse capítulo! . Beijos, bye!**_

Mini-chelle: Oi! Bem, eu não sei se vai dar pra colocar o Naraku na estória, mas a partir do capítulo quatro haverá novos personagens problemas pro Sesshoumaru... vou fazer dar muito rolo, nisso você pode ter certeza, porque tenho idéias que não acabam mais gota (eu e minhas idéias dementes... onde elas irão levar? Huahua!) . Obrigada pela sua review! Kissus, Ja ne! 


	3. Planos

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho.

**No último capítulo...**

- . . . Até logo. Quando eu estiver com vontade, virei buscar a menina, a sua cabeça e depois mando meus servos tomarem suas terras. – ela sorriu, montou no cavalo e foi embora, sem nem olhar para trás.

- Nos veremos de novo, Hanayuki. Só que da próxima vez você será minha noiva... – Falou ao vento, como se ela pudesse escutar as palavras baixas dele.

**Fim do último capítulo.**

Hanayuki levou uma semana para voltar às suas terras, onde recebeu um interrogatório de seus servos, os quais, ela nem deu atenção. Há muito tempo ela não voltava ao castelo, estavam curiosos com sua vinda.

- Hanayuki-sama! Como foi com o Lorde do Oeste, o Príncipe Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou um ser verde de olhos negros, do tamanho do Jyaken, mas com aparência de dragão chinês.

- Anh... Haru... como você sabe que me encontrei com ele...? Huh... – Andava no meio de seu jardim, que era muito vasto, como se procurasse por algo – Bem, foi uma conversa... – custou um pouco mais a responder – interessante! – Finalizou. Este fora o único servo que ela respondera, pois ele era um ótimo conselheiro para ela e acompanhava-a desde que era criança, para quase todo o lugar. Era como um pai, irmão, ou coisa assim, só que submisso a ela.

- Hanayuki-sama... Espero que ele não tenha conseguido te persuadir, pois ouvi falar que ele convence a mulher que ele desejar, a se deitar com ele... e já que você é muito bela, ele deve ter tentado convencê-la, não?

- Sim, sim. – respondeu, sem dar muita atenção.

- Mas você não caiu, não é, Hanayuki-sama?

- Não... Mas ele me pediu em casamento. – Comentou, muito desinteressada com a conversa.

- O quê! Como é que é! – falou o dragão, chamado Haru.

- Pois é. Ele disse que sou a primeira mulher que ele fez essa proposta. Duvido muito. – Falou, pegando uma flor vermelha e destruindo-a – Haru! Será que até do jardim, eu devo cuidar sozinha! Eu já disse para não colocar flores vermelhas no meu jardim! Já basta a minha meia lua vermelha...

- Hanayuki-sama... – havia uma gota enorme na cabeça de Haru – esse lorde nunca pediu nenhuma garota em casamento, de acordo com nossos informantes de confiança. Eu ouvi falar também... que quando ele quer muito alguma coisa, ele não desiste fácil. – falou, ignorando o que ela dissera sobre as flores.

- O que está insinuando, Haru? – Agora ela dava-lhe mais atenção e havia uma gota enorme na cabeça dela, também – Que ele irá atrás de mim até aqui, se for preciso?

- Err... Acho que sim, Hanayuki-sama... – Ele diminuiu o tom de voz.

- Ah, não... eu não quero aquele youkai cachorro atrás de mim... _"Principalmente aquele cachorro!"_ Antes um Deus, a um youkai... soldados! – gritou para alguns fiéis que vigiavam o jardim, coisa que não era muito útil num castelo como aquele... – Fiquem de olho nas nossas terras! Não deixem que nenhum youkai estranho entre nelas sem minha permissão! _"Já que meus servos não têm nada a fazer aqui no meu castelo e já que logo ficarei impossibilitada, vou despachá-los..."_ – deu uma longa pausa – Avisem os youkais, hanyous e humanos de todo o sul que forem fiéis a mim! Vocês irão à guerra e, se for o caso, irão até o inferno para mim! – Deu esta ordem com pose de general.

- Haru! – gritou Hanayuki, dez minutos depois – Vá até aquele Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru e pegue a criança humana que está com ele usando seus poderes de esconder a energia maligna, seu cheiro e sua aparência! – Ordenou, parecendo estar de muito mau humor.

- Sim, Hanayuki-sama! – O pequeno dragão obedeceu, sumindo no ar, mas na verdade, ficara transparente.

Alguns dos soldados que estavam lá, ou melhor, generais das tropas mais poderosas que há tempos nada tinham o que fazer, obedeceram e saíram com seus subordinados, avisando toda a sua terra e preparando-se para o pior.

Geralmente, Hanay não ficaria tão preocupada com algum visitante inimigo e nem usaria suas tropas, que ela pensava que seriam para sempre inúteis... mas, o problema, era que aquele visitante era um cão muito poderoso e em poucos dias ela entraria no cio. Ela não deveria nem chegar perto dele nessa época. Não era à toa que youkais cães em seu castelo eram proibidos. Seu povo o retardaria o máximo que pudessem enquanto ela estivesse com esses problemas. Depois, ela se livraria dele.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru e seus 'protegidos' andavam em direção ao sul do Japão.

- Sssessshoumaru-sssama! Aonde essstamos indo? – perguntou um Jyaken, com uma criança humana lhe incomodando e correndo em volta dele, falando besteira.

- . . . – O lorde não respondeu, parecia imerso em seus pensamentos, como sempre.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! O senhor está de mau humor? – Perguntou a menina, Rin, agora correndo em volta do lorde.

- Sim. – respondeu friamente e sem nenhum interesse de puxar uma conversa, algo comum para ele.

- _"Aie! Sssessshoumaru-sssama sssempre resssponde o que a pirralha pergunta!" _– Pensou o sapo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, onde estamos indo? – perguntou a garotinha, muito sorridente.

- _"Aposssto que agora ele vai resssponder!" _– Jyaken pensou.

- . . . – Dessa vez, ele não respondeu nada e Rin também não deu muita importância por ele ter ficado quieto, já estava acostumada.

- _"Pelo menosss de vezzz em quando Sssessshoumaru-sssama resssponde à Rin... Ele nunca me resssponde..."_ – Fez cara de choro.

Mais três dias se passaram, Sesshoumaru estava muito próximo ao sul do Japão. Enquanto se aproximavam, Haru observava-os. Ele queria ter certeza de que nada falharia, então decidira analisar seus costumes por alguns dias...

- _"A garotinha humana fica brincando o tempo todo e não sai de perto do Lorde. O sapo inútil fica brigando com a garotinha e mandando que ela fique calada. O Lorde não dá atenção a nenhum dos dois." _– Pensou Haru–_ "Será mesmo que a menina vai fazer falta a ele? Ele parece não se importar com ninguém..." – _apareceu uma gota na cabeça dele. Como diria à Hanayuki que não ia fazer diferença alguma caso ele seqüestrassea garotinha? O Daiyoukai parecia estar nem aí para o resto do mundo!

- Sesshoumaru-sama! O Jyaken não quer brincar comigo! – falou a menina, fazendo cara de criança chorona.

- . . . – Por alguns segundos, o Daiyoukai ficou calado, logo se pondo a falar. Haru assistia a tudo não muito de perto, pois o Daiyoukai poderia ouvir ele se aproximar ou sentir que a direção do vento, mas não o cheiro deste, mudara. – Jyaken. – começou.

- Sssim, Sssessshoumaru-sssama? – Perguntou, morrendo de medo.

- Vá brincar com a Rin. – Virou o rosto para o céu, como quem não quer mais ser perturbado.

- Masss... Sssessshoumaru-sssama...

- Já. – ordenou o príncipe, encarando-o, agora, com 'aquele' olhar.

- "_Engano o meu._" – pensou Haru – _"Ele se importa mais com a menina do que aparenta! Vou seqüestrá-la, então. Mas... Ela nunca sai de perto dele! Se eu não capturá-la em mais alguns dias, Hanayuki-sama vai me castigar..."_

- Jyaken! – gritou Rin – Vamos brincar de pega-pega!

- Sssim...

- Venha me pegar, Jyaken! Como você é lerdo! – sai correndo, pra longe do sapo.

- _"Nossa! Isso é que é coincidência! Exatamente o que eu queria!"_ – pensou Haru.

Ele esperou que a criança se distanciasse o suficiente do lorde e do sapo e se preparou para atacar. Ele estava quase dando o bote nela, quando...

- Nem tente, dragão. – falou o príncipe, aparecendo na frente dele rapidamente e segurando-o pela cabeça. Sesshoumaru manteve a boca dele fechada, segurando forte.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! – começou a menina – Como o senhor é rápido!

- Agora, dragão, eu irei soltá-lo lentamente – falou o lorde, observando o ser transparente ganhar cor – e se você tentar fugir ou atacar e não responder às minhas perguntas, irei decepá-lo.

Sesshoumaru soltou Haru lentamente, o qual, estava com medo de ser feito em pedaços e preparou-se para entregar o jogo.

- _"Nunca vi tal habilidade antes a não ser em Hanayuki-sama..."_ – pensou Haru – _"Ninguém, com exceção dela sentira a leve mudança de direção do vento enquanto me movo... Esse youkai... será um perigo para ela..."_

- Então, dragão, quem te mandou aqui? – perguntou o príncipe.

- Me chamo Haru, e não dragão. Hanayuki-sama me mandou seqüestrar a criança humana que estava com você... assim você seria mais 'cauteloso' ao se aproximar dela, enquanto...

- Enquanto...? Continue. – falou o Daiyoukai, já tendo a certeza de que ela dera essa ordem por estar quase no 'cio'.

- . . .

- . . . – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que o dragão demonstrasse uma expressão leve, quase imperceptível mas visível para o Lorde, de susto.

- Se você descobriu, ótimo. – respondeu Haru grossamente, ao perceber que Sesshoumaru havia percebido. – Agora que você sabe o motivo, irei pegar a criança.

- E quem disse que irei deixar? – perguntou, sem dar muita atenção a ele.

- Assim – Haru mostrou sua verdadeira forma. Seu nome, em nada combinava com ele. Era um dragão enorme, de olhos fundos e negros. Havia uma cicatriz na barriga dele que ia até o pescoço, mas esta não aparecia quando ele estava na outra forma. Em volta do pescoço dele também apareceu um tipo de corrente, com um pingente com a forma de uma meia lua, como a que Sesshoumaru tem na testa. Esta corrente também só apareceu quando Haru demonstrou sua verdadeira forma.

- Ow... e você acha que me assusta tomando a sua verdadeira forma, dragão? – desafiou Sesshoumaru, sem se mover.

- Grrr... Creio que não... mas... tenho capacidade de levar a criança agora... – Ele cuspiu uma meleca na direção do Daiyoukai, que desviou com facilidade.

- Isso não passa de veneno ácido cuspido, – falou o lorde – não vai me fazer mal.

- Pode não fazer mal a você... mas fará a eles. – apontou com a cauda na direção de Rin e Jyaken, que estavam próximos à gosma.

- . . . – continuava com aquele semblante impassível, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Por acaso você não se importa com seus protegidos? Tenho certeza que sim...

- Por que eu deveria me importar, caso eles morram? – Falou friamente, como se realmente não se importasse com eles.

- Eu disse que faria mal a eles, e não que os mataria.

- Huh... – Mesmo com a criança e o sapo desmaiados com o cheiro, o Daiyoukai sorriu. Ele sabia disso. Sabia que aquilo não era mortal. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da morte... E sabia que não era a hora de Jyaken e Rin.

- Por que você está sorrindo, cachorro? – falou de forma ríspida.

- . . . – como sempre, ele preferiu não dar respostas.

- Já que ficará quieto, pegarei a criança... – Haru se aproximou. Sesshoumaru o atacou sem usar muita força, e recebeu o ataque de volta. O Lorde voou longe, mesmo com um contra-ataque fraco. Caiu de pé e não voltou a atacar. Ficou apenas observando, em silêncio.

- Eu não sou tão fraco assim, Lorde... Viu como te mandei longe? – ele pegou a criança desmaiada e enrolou-a cuidadosamente com sua cauda, parecia não querer nenhum dano a ela.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu, não fez nada para impedir que o dragão levasse Rin. O que ele pretendia com isso?

- _"Se eu quisesse, teria te matado há dias, enquanto me observava... Mas resolvi esperar para ver o que você queria..."_ – O Lorde pensou, sem perder o sorriso demoníaco.

Já havia passado algumas horas... Jyaken estava acordando.

- Sssessshoumaru-sssama! Onde essstá a menina? – Perguntou, pois Sesshoumaru nunca a deixava fora de seu campo de visão.

- . . .

- _"Yare, yare... quando ele vai começççar a resssponder minhasss perguntasss?"_

- Aquele dragão a seqüestrou. – falou friamente.

- Anh... _"Sssessshoumaru-sssama me ressspondeu... finalmente..." _– chora de felicidade – Masss... Sssessshoumaru-sssama... Pensssei que vocccê não fossse deixar a menina ssser levada embora...

- Rin Irá convencer à Hanayuki que deve ficar comigo. _"Rin conquistará a confiança de Hanayuki, trazendo-a até mim."_

- Sssessshoumaru-sssama... Desssculpe perguntar, masss... Quem é... Hanayuki...?

- É a Senhora do Sul, minha noiva.

- O quê! – Falou, assustado. Afinal, não era todo dia em que alguém que diz não precisar nem gostar de ninguém arranjava uma noiva – _"Bem... pelo menos, ela deve ser uma youkai... melhor uma youkai do que uma humana... Sesshoumaru-sama não cometerá o mesmo erro de seu pai e também não cairá no amor..."_

Hanayuki esperava a volta de Haru. Como sempre, estava sozinha, mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Ela não gostava muito de companhia... Era, de certa forma, muito parecida com o Sesshoumaru.

- _"Acho que... por um instante... eu desejei estar realmente casada com ele... Mas... eu não posso... Tenho que governar minhas terras, do jeito que prometi para mim mesma quando criança: sozinha."_ – pensava. Seu rosto demonstrava uma leve tristeza, a qual era imperceptível – _"Meus pais nunca me davam atenção, e logo morreram... cresci sozinha, matei sozinha, aprendi a viver sozinha... eu também não posso chamar meu povo de companhia... eles só querem que eu os proteja, e me temem muito. Aprendi, também, a nunca depender muito de ninguém, e que isso ficasse bem claro aos seres vivos desse mundo... E assim será, até que eu morra... não continuarei minha linhagem."_

Hanayuki estava bem distraída, já era de noite e ela estava sentada em seu jardim, observando a beleza das flores noturnas que ali residiam. Ela nunca parava no seu castelo, estava sempre viajando, como a maioria dos Lordes youkais do Japão. Agora que estava lá, tinha que aproveitar... Ela não podia chamar aquele lugar de 'lar'. Era muito quente, o que não lhe agradava muito. Sem contar que o castelo já tinha muitos moradores... Mas a maioria fora à guerra, estava tudo silencioso, tranqüilo. Ela apreciava aquela tranqüilidade... e como.

- _"Haru está chegando, com a criança..."_ – pensou, sentindo o vento bater nas suas costas e trazer o cheiro de seu servo.

O dragão, na sua verdadeira forma, pousou com a criança humana, que já não estava mais presa pelo rabo dele. Ela estava sentada na cabeça dele, cantarolava e apreciava a noite, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com Haru. Ele a colocou no chão. Pelo o que dava para ver, ela já estava acordada há algum tempo, e parecia não ter medo dele.

- Ah... Haru! Por favor! Vamos passear mais! Estava divertido! – Disse Rin, sorrindo e correndo na frente do dragão.

- Agora não, Rin. Minha senhora quer vê-la. _"Ela tem muita energia... parece Hanayuki-sama quando criança, mas a diferença é que Rin é muito feliz... E a felicidade da minha Senhora era sempre muito momentânea... Não durava mais do que alguns minutos... Rin parece estar sempre feliz. Gostaria que fosse assim com Hanayuki-sama."_

- Hum... Haru. Pelo o que me parece, já fizeste amizade com a criança... – Disse, virando-se e observando à situação calmamente.

- Sim... Ela foi uma ótima passageira, foi muito boazinha e gostou de mim, Hanayuki-sama. – Comentou, voltando à sua forma pequena.

- Haru... você sempre fez amizade com filhotes facilmente, não? – Hanayuki sorriu. Eram raras as vezes que ela sorria, e isso só ocorria quando era para alguém a quem ela prezasse, como Haru, um servo que se tornara um tipo de pai, ou irmão para ela.

- Sim... Eu gosto de crianças... É por isso que o meu nome é Haru... não é pela minha aparência, mas sim pelo meu coração. – Haru olhou para os lados, procurando a menina. Ele sentia o cheiro dela próximo, mas se confundia um pouco com as flores noturnas do jardim.

- Ah! Que flores bonitas que vocês têm! – Disse Rin, sorrindo e admirando algumas flores.

- Sim, - respondeu Hanayuki – se você quiser, pode pegar algumas para você.

- Muito obrigada, senhorita...?

- Hanayuki, ou Hanay. O qual você preferir... – respondeu a Deusa, que usava um quimono verde-água, com enfeites pequenos de flores azuis escuras.

- Hanay-sama! E eu me chamo Rin... – completou - Mas... – A menina parara de sorrir - Eu preciso voltar para o Sesshoumaru-sama, agora.

Hanayuki, que sorrira também, ficara em silêncio, e séria. Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça para Haru, que se retirou dali sem falar uma palavra.

- Você não pode voltar para ele, pelo menos não por mais ou menos um mês... Você será minha prisioneira.

- Mas... Ele deve estar sentindo minha falta! E eu nunca durmo enquanto ele não estiver comigo... Ele é como um pai pra mim...

- Criança... – falou Hanayuki – Você é minha prisioneira, não poderá vê-lo. Entenda.

- Eu quero o Sesshoumaru-sama! – gritou. A expressão da criança era de desespero, ficar longe dele era o mesmo que ficar longe de um pai...

- Não. Você só o verá em um mês... _"Ou mais... dependerá muito do meu humor até lá..."_

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele virá me buscar em pouco tempo. Da outra vez que fui seqüestrada, pelo Naraku, ele foi me buscar... Não será diferente agora...

Hanayuki sentou-se ao lado dela e mandou que Haru se retirasse.

- É claro que Sesshoumaru irá te buscar... Mas eu preciso que ele leve um mês, ou então, eu vou ter graves problemas... E eu não quero que ele me traga problemas. Para ele não se aproximar, ficarei com você.

- Mas... Se ele pretende te fazer mal...

- O que foi? – perguntou, pois a criança parara a resposta.

- É que... Agora que eu estou longe dele, ele vai ficar bravo... e virá correndo me buscar, que nem da outra vez... Aí, acho que ele levará apenas alguns dias ou até horas pra chegar aqui... Isso seria ruim para a senhorita, não?

- Seria... Mas ele vai ficar muito bravo por eu ter pegado você e virá para cá com muita raiva. A raiva descontrola os seres vivos. Ele irá enfrentar muitos inimigos para chegar até aqui, mas ficará distraído pela raiva. Assim, acho que ganho mais uma ou duas semanas de liberdade...

- . . . O que a senhorita quis dizer com mais uma ou duas semanas de liberdade? _"Será... que o Sesshoumaru-sama ficará bem...? Espero que ele não se machuque... Eu tenho que sair daqui, o mais rápido possível."_

- Seu senhor pretende tirar minha liberdade... Mas creio que o método que ele usará não venha ao caso, agora.

- Tá...

Elas ficaram sem conversar por um bom tempo. A criança parecia querer falar algo, mas ficara quieta o tempo todo. Quanto mais silenciosa ficava a noite, mais sono Rin sentia. Hanayuki percebeu que a criança estava quase cochilando, mas ela parecia se esforçar para não dormir.

- Rin... você quer se deitar no meu colo? – perguntou a Deusa, esperando que a criança aceitasse e dormisse.

- Não. Eu vou ficar acordada até o Sesshoumaru-sama vir me buscar...

- Você não pode ficar acordada por um mês, criança. Deite-se aqui, mais tarde te levarei para dentro do castelo...

- Não quero. – respondeu.

Mais algum tempo se passou... Talvez uma hora, algo em torno disso. Rin, sem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo, deitou-se no colo da Deusa, a qual, já esperava que isso ocorresse.

A Deusa pegou a criança no colo, assim que esta caiu em sono profundo. Hanayuki a levou para um quarto no castelo, próximo ao dela. Era um típico castelo japonês de um poderoso Lorde: grande, com tatame, Futons ao invés de colchões, armas de inimigos mortos enfeitando-o, pinturas de batalhas... Os quartos dos servos eram separados, ficavam do outro lado do castelo e eram bem mais simples.

O castelo estava silencioso, mesmo que muitos dos youkais que vivessem ali não dormissem muito. A maioria deles havia saído para deixar Sesshoumaru longe do castelo... Afinal, não ia adiantar muito que eles protegessem Hanayuki lá mesmo... Seria tarde demais... Ele a veria. Este era um motivo para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso e fazer com que matasse todos os servos dela, numa patada com sua verdadeira forma... Só anteciparia a 'prisão' dela. Havia ainda, para proteger o castelo e seus moradores, uma barreira em volta deste. Talvez Sesshoumaru não conseguisse atravessá-la... Ou talvez conseguisse. Era melhor prevenir, não?

Hanayuki saiu para o jardim assim que colocou a criança no futon. Ela sentou-se e começou a meditar.

- _"Sesshoumaru... Quantos problemas você ainda trará até mim...?" _– devaneou ela, enquanto observava a lua. – Será que ele também está te observando...? – Falou, passando a mão no pescoço, exatamente onde está a meia lua vermelha. – _"Por que a maioria dos youkais cães não possui essa marca...? Eu gostaria de não tê-la, se isto fizesse Sesshoumaru ficar longe de mim... Mas não é só por isso que ele quer se casar comigo... Ele quer minhas terras também... Apenas isso. Nada mais." _Nada mais. – Repetiu em voz alta, mais para afirmar que ele não nutria nenhum sentimento por ela.

O vento batia no rosto dela, levantando seus cabelos. Ela mantinha uma expressão calma e triste...

- Haru – falou Hanayuki – Quanto tempo pretende ficar aí escondido, me observando? – perguntou, com voz indiferente.

- Hã... Desculpe, Hanayuki-sama... É que a senhorita está muito distraída ultimamente. Algum problema, Hanayuki-sama?

- Será que você não enxerga o meu problema, Haru...? – comentou, pois dava pra ver tranqüilamente que ela havia se interessado pelo Lorde...

- Hanayuki-sama... Quer que eu cancele a ordem de atrasá-lo e deixe que ele chegue até aqui? A Senhora... o deseja?

- Quero que você apenas mande matá-lo, e não só atrasá-lo. Recuso-me a casar com ele.

- Sim...

- Mande os irmãos matarem ele.

- Os irmãos...? Mas... Hanayuki-sama... eles não irão me obedecer... você sabe que a ordem deve vir apenas da Senhorita... E é muito perigoso que eu vá procurá-los... Eles odeiam mensageiros. Vão acabar me matando e ignorando as suas ordens.

- Haru... Você está com medo? – Riu ela.

- Err... Hã... Sim... – gota.

- Haru... Você é um inútil. Não sei o porquê de ainda não ter te matado... – Fechou os olhos, se levantou e criou aquele cavalo de gelo de antes. Ela montou nele e saiu voando.

**E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim . vamos às respostas das reviews:**

**_Lori Nakamura – Oiii! Bem, o Sesshy vai se casar com a Hanay, sim. Mas pra conseguir isso, ele vai ter que, literalmente, caçá-la. O.õ" Ele vai ter muito trabalho pra convencê-la, ela é muito teimosa e fará com que o Sesshy tenha... algumas 'pedras' no sapato XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Bye! Beijokas!_**

**_Tamires – Oie, obrigada pela review! . Eu levei um século pra aprender a mexer aqui no FanFiction...(Tá bom, levei só algumas horas... _u.u"_) fucei um monte nele, até descobrir como é que funcionava! E tinha dias que eu esquecia como é que eu fazia pra postar... ¬¬" Mas, depois que eu mexi em tudo o que devia e não devia, peguei o jeito! . Tchau, beijos!_**

**_TaiNatsu –Olá! Thanks pela review! XD Você acha mesmo que eu escreveria bem um hentai? O.õ" Bem... se você diz, talvez eu escreva um pra essa fic . Que tal? Ja matta ne! Kissus!_**

**_Mi-chan – Oi! O Inuyasha vai aparecer na fanfic sim, mas ele não aparecerá muito, okay? . Ele aparecerá (provavelmente) lá pelo capítulo 6... (Se eu já comecei o capítulo 6? Não... nem comecei o 5, mas já tenho tudo formado na minha cabeça, ¬¬ só torça pra que eu não esqueça XDquando as aulas recomeçarem Ç.Ç Isso seria horrível... #começa a escrever um resumo 'básico' nos cadernos da escola que deveriam ser usados para lição de casa# XP) E não se preocupe, vou fazer ao máximo para que essa fanfic não se torne novela! Principalmente se forem mexicanas (não que eu tenha algo contra novelas mexicanas... _Ù.Ú"_) mas bem, vou tentar fazer com que o final fique um pouco mais sério... Não se preocupe quanto a isso, oka? Beijos, bye!_**

**_Saninha – Oi! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bye, kissus! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!_** **n.n**

**Até daqui a duas semanas! Ja ne, minna!**


End file.
